What Was Lost
by Toxic Rain42
Summary: During those seven years Fairy Tail lost too many. One-shot depicting what happened to the other guild members. Warning: Tear jerker, keep tissues on hand. Multiple character death.


**What was Lost**

Macao Conbolt slowly made his way through the grid of memorials and headstones that made up Magnolia's graveyard. His arthritis was acting up and his back ached noticeably. Old age wasn't the golden years those senile kooks made it out to be. Porlyusica had him on seven different pills a day; his hips protested constantly, all that and the young folks didn't even bother showing him proper respect! Romeo had recently taken to addressing him as 'Stupid old geezer'. But he continued his long trek. Every month, no matter how busy his schedule, he came to visit them. His family.

Upon reaching his destination the old guild master stopped to rest on a sturdy mahogany bench, Laki had skillfully carved intricate designs into the wood before presenting it proudly four years earlier. In the secluded north-eastern section of the graveyard, marked by beautiful granite sculptures of fair-folk lay the last resting place for the mages of Fairy Tail. The area was well cared for, the flowers Nab and Droy had carefully nurtured were blossoming in a vibrant array, giving life the otherwise somber place. Macao knew that Max, Vijeeter, Warren, and Jet took turns maintaining the headstones. Fairy Tail is more than just a mage guild; it's a home to its members. Though they may be the weakest guild in Fior, their love for their nakama was everlasting, even in death. He allowed himself a small smile as he stood up.

He walks among the graves slowly, taking his time. Each name brings fond memories and smiling faces to mind. Occasionally Macao pauses, trying to recall someone lost so long ago he no longer quite remembers what they look like. He will never forget them completely though, they'll always be in his heart. _I sound like a sap._ Macao thinks to himself, tracing the letters on the grave in front of him.

Tris Gardina. She died fourteen years ago, she had been only sixteen. She was tiny only 5'2 and never weighed more the 115 lbs. in her life. He silently caressed her headstone before moving the next row, those that had left them over the past seven years.

The old flame mage greets each lost nakama fondly, telling them about recent event, adventures, and how empty the guild is now. There are too many gravestones. The loss of their central members did more the lower their ranking. Less experienced mages were forced to take more difficult jobs, often alone. Everyone was spread too thin trying to juggle the search, upkeep of the guild, and increasingly demanding jobs. The struggle gradually wore their numbers down.

Tono Rabbits and Mikuni Shin died six and half years ago. They were ambushed by a dark guild while on a job. They saved an entire village.

Mickey Chikentiger and Team Mega-Death went four years ago. They went on several back-to-back missions, trying to raise funds to save the guild from being foreclosed. They were too exhausted to fight off the thieves that attacked them on their way home.

Krov died almost five years ago. He was pulled in the under current while searching for Tenrou Island. They never found his body.

Niggy followed soon afterward. He was trying to pawn off some old guild trophies at a market when a woman bombed the area. He shielded a little girl and her dog.

Wang ChanJi disappeared three years ago; they found him near death a month later. He was dead before they could get him to a hospital. They still don't know who killed him.

Joy Fullburn, Fairy Tail's boxing champion, lost his right arm in a fire two years ago. No longer able to use his magic, he could no longer be a mage. Instead he took a carpentry job; he was the one that fixed everything in the old bar, until he lost his balance while repairing the roof, breaking his neck.

Chico C Hammitt was the last. She and Laki were shopping when they were jumped by Twilight Ogre. She died of a cerebral hemorrhage when she was thrown into a wall. It's been eight months.

Macao lightly touched the small inscription on Chico's headstone. Her father, the owner of Fairy Hills had asked that it be put there. A ghost, an inside joke for those that knew her magic.

At the edge of the yard was the memorial, his final stop before returning to the guild. It was a wide circle with individual markers for everyone that was lost on Tenrou Island. Reedus had crafted portraits of them all capturing their image perfectly. At the center was the Fairy Tail symbol. There was an alcove beneath each portrait; they held mementos left by loved ones.

The flame mage stopped before Markov's likeness. "It's been seven years since you left Master. I don't know how you did it, looking after us brats. We've lost so many." Macao pauses watching the clouds pass over head. "We get fewer requests every year. I don't know how we are going to pay Banaboster….

"You wouldn't recognize the guild if you saw it now Master. There are only thirteen of us. Everyone else has left or died. And the guild hall is an old run-down bar that's falling apart." Macao could almost hear Markov's reprimand. _Idiot Brat. The guild is a place to be with your nakama! Treat it with respect! _Macao laughed, imagining the old coots red face. "I know, I know, I shouldn't complain. We should do something about it"

Macao caught the smell of a cigar on the wind Wakaba would be coming to pick him up. Standing he allowed the memories to assault him. Their laughs and tears. His heart clenched painfully every time someone left for a job and wouldn't relax until they'd come back safely.

**Ever since the times skip something's been bothering me. Fairy Tail had a little over a hundred members, and now they have so few. What happened? My guess is the quite a few quit and either got a regular job or moved to a different guild. But every member has shown this incredible loyalty to the guild and her members. It just doesn't seem right for all of them to have bailed. **

**The deceased members (excluding Tris) are all canon. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
